


Priorities

by bugheadfanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x03, F/M, Flirty, Flirty Jughead, I wrote this a while ago, Implied Sexual Content, but betty got through it, fLUFF CITY, idk - Freeform, just found it, speaks of self harm, very fuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadfanfiction/pseuds/bugheadfanfiction
Summary: Set before that Scene at the end of 3x03 in the bunker, and after FP burns the Rule book. Betty and Jughead discuss how much they mean to each other. Kinda smut at the end but not really at all. Umm... enjoy I guess?!





	Priorities

*Based after FP burns the rule book*  
*In the trailer*

"Dad! That was our one chance at finding out what happened to Dilton and Ben, and you ruined it! Betty and I-"

"You had a lead, I get it, but you kids were gonna get hurt. Alice and I couldn't risk that." Jughead was too angry with his father to accept this excuse. So he grabbed his coat and ran out of the trailer. FP called after him, but Jug didn't care. On his way to his bike, Jughead texted Betty and asked her to meet him at the bunker. Betty's answer was an immediate "Yes", so he rode off into the night. Alice has dragged Betty home after the burning of the rule book, telling Betty she was 'going crazy' and that the farm would 'help' her. Fortunately, Betty did in fact, have her sanity. So, her mother's words were nothing to her. After Alice was in bed and Betty was still pacing her room, waiting for something, anything. That is when she got a text from Jug that he wanted to meet her, so she said yes and got out through her bedroom window. 

When Jug reached the bunker, he saw Betty sitting on the hidden door waiting for him. "Betty! Have you been waiting long? It is freezing out here." Jughead said giving her his coat and opening the hatch to the bunker.

"Not long, Jug. Got here right before you did. My mom practically locked me in my room when we got home. Little does she know that my amazing boyfriend left a ladder outside my bedroom window." Betty said with a giggle.

"You're sneaky Betts. Come on, let's get inside." Jughead couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend's mention of sneaking out. She has come a long way since crushing on Archie and trying to be quote on quote 'perfect'.They made their way inside and closed the hatch. Betty still had on her clothes from the Speakeasy, as did Jughead. Once inside, Betty took off Jughead’s jacket and sat on the bed they recently set up with clean sheets, pillows, and blankets. 

“Jug, we can’t give up on this. One of the people in this town is brainwashing kids, our friends, into hurting themselves. Why? Why would someone wants the youth of our town to self-harm?” Betty was talking about other people, but the issue of self-harm was a big one for her. Betty had been digging her nails into her palms and drawing blood from the wounds for years before she could control her “darkness”, which only recently happened.

“Betts, I agree, it’s completely wrong, but” Jughead said taking his tie off and sitting next to his girlfriend, “Do you think self-harm may hit you a little too close to home? Maybe we should take a break from it all. I’m worried about you.”

“That’s sweet, Jug. Really, but I think that makes me more…. Determines, and geared to deal with this, since I’ve hurt myself. I didn’t know what I was doing, and they don’t know or understand what they are doing either.” Betty spoke with a genuine smile. Jughead could tell she could handle this. He believed she was going to be able to help their classmates.

“Alright, Betts. As long as you’re sure this isn’t going to be too much for you, because you come first. On my list of concerns, Betty Cooper is number 1.” He said with a smirk.

“And Jughead Jones is mine.” she said with the most relaxed smile he’s seen her have since the day he asked her to be his queen. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. They molded together perfectly, hers tasting like strawberries and vanilla while his tasted of the mocktail he drank at the Speakeasy. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but they needed air. Betty soon leaned back in and started pulling down his suspenders.

“Betts… here? Again?” Jughead asked with a smirk on his face bigger than the entire continent of North America. He wasn’t against doing it, but over the past three weeks they had been very….. active in that area, and he wanted to make sure she wanted to do what she was implying that they do. He also wanted to tease her, a job he was very good at doing.

“Give me a break, it’s been a long and busy week, and it’s not like we haven’t done it here before. We spend so much time here it’s practically ours.” Betty spoke slowly so every was emphasized.

“Well, then, let’s make it ours one… more… time.” Jughead said while tilting her head up to kiss him. She opened her mouth to him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Betty climbed onto his lap and pushed him back. She pulled off her dress and threw her shoes onto the bunker floor. “Oh, Betty. You are trouble.”

“But you love me.” Betty said with a smirk, leaning down pressing her lips back to his.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not confident in my writing at all haha but thanks for reading this! my tumblr is @bugheadfanfiction so if you wanna follow me you can!


End file.
